


Pranksters

by TransparentSheepDeer



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, Not A Shipfic, Parent-Child Relationship, let ryo be a kid too 2k∞, reijiro pretends he doesnt know where they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentSheepDeer/pseuds/TransparentSheepDeer
Summary: Akira and Ryo hide under their beds to avoid going to sleep. Due to their professional™ hiding skills, Reijiro has a "hard" time finding their hiding spot.





	Pranksters

Ryo sees Akira under the other bed. The other boy grins at him, puts a finger on his mouth, and wiggles further under the bed.

Ryo is laying on his stomach and chest under his own bed. Reijiro, Akira’s father, left after he put them to bed. Usually, he comes back after a while again to check up on them, because Akira and he always started to talk or play instead of sleeping.

This time, however, they decide to outsmart him – it is Akira’s idea to hide under their beds. Reijiro will have to look where they are, but he will never find them here!

When they hear Reijiro coming, Akira starts to giggle, and Ryo has to show him to put his hand in front of his mouth – he will reveal their hiding spot!

The door opens slowly, like always. There is only one lamp in their room, most of the light comes from outside.

Ryo hears Akira’s muffled giggle, and he finds he, too, has trouble stopping himself from making a sound.

“Oh, no,” says Reijiro.

He opens the door further and comes in, stands between their beds. Akira’s giggle turns into laughing, and Ryo puts his hand in front of his own mouth. Now they’ve got him!

“Where could these boys be?”

Reijiro goes to the window.

“Could they be...” He draws the curtains. “...behind the curtain???”

Ryo and Akira laugh as Reijiro says:

“They’re not behind the curtain!”

He pulls the curtains back. He makes a loud _Hmm_ sound.

“Where else could they be?”

Ryo and Akira giggle. Reijiro changes his stance.

“Do I hear _them_?”

Ryo puts his hand on his mouth, Akira puts both of his hands there.

Reijiro straightens himself.

“Now it’s silent again. Oh no, will I ever find them?”

Reijiro takes slow steps.

“They must be in the room somewhere.”

Ryo tries his best to stay quiet as Reijiro walks right past his bed.

“Where could Ryo be?”

Ryo smiles into his hand. He won’t find him here!

Reijiro makes a small circle as he goes closer to Akira’s bed.

“Where could _Akira_ be?”

Ryo hears Akira giggle as Reijiro goes back to his original spot between their beds.

“I can’t see them! Maybe they’re not in the room?”

Reijiro walks to the door. Ryo can see from the way his feet move that he is leaning outside in hopes to find them.

“They’re not outside, either!” Reijiro says as he comes back inside. “Then they must be in this room.”

Ryo and Akira both wiggle in their places, trying to hide more.

Reijiro comes to Ryo’s bed. Ryo’s heart is hammering in his chest. But Reijiro does not find him. He leans over the bed and grabs something.

“Could Ryo be under his pillow??”

Akira laughs – he sees what Reijiro is doing. Ryo smiles, too, because he isn’t under the pillow!

“He isn’t under the pillow!”

Ryo hears a soft thud as the pillow is thrown back into place.

Reijiro goes to Akira’s bed and puts his hands on his hips.

“Is Akira....” He grabs the blanket and raises it up. “...under his blanket??”

Ryo laughs at Reijiro’s dumfounded expression. How could Akira be under the blanket? Reijiro is silly!

“He isn’t here, either!”

Reijiro sits on Akira’s bed. His feet are in front of Akira’s face.

“Where could Akira be?!”

Akira laughs again. Reijiro makes a surprised face.

“I can hear him! He must be close!”

Akira laughs, but more quietly this time.

Reijiro is thinking – Ryo knows, because he is making that thinking face.

Akira laughs again, and suddenly, Reijiro kneels and looks under the bed.

“ _A-ha_!”

Akira screams as Reijiro grabs him and pulls him out. He lifts him up and tosses him in the air.

“There you are! Found you!”

Akira screams/laughs. Reijiro starts tickling him.

“I found you, I found you, I found you,” he kept repeating in a sing-song voice.

Akira laughs and gasp as he tries to wiggle free from Reijiro’s grip. Reijiro grants him mercy and stops tickling him, but doesn’t remove his hand.

“Where is Ryo?”

“I won’t tell you!” Akira yells, and he is bombarded with another round of tickling.

“Won’t you? Won’t you tell me?” Reijiro asks as he tickles him, Akira gasping and guffawing.

“No! You have to find him, too!”

Ryo grins and crawls a small distance from his original spot.

“But now I have you captive,” Reijiro says. “So you will have to help me find Ryo!”

“No!”

Akira must be getting tickled again, because he laughs.

“No? Then I will have to find him myself!”

Akira is put down.

Ryo’s body is brimming with excitement as Reijiro starts looking for him. He first goes to the wardrobe.

“I know where he is!”

Akira stands behind him.

“He must have hidden in the wardrobe!”

Ryo grins more. No, he hasn’t!

Reijiro opens the wardrobe door. Ryo hears a loud sound accompanied by Reijiro saying:

“Oh no!”

Oh, so he must have put his hand on his forehead – like people do when they forget something! That must have been the sound.

“He isn’t in here!”

Akira laughs, and Ryo bites his lip to stop himself from following suit.

“Where else could he be... is he hiding under the bed, too?”

Ryo lets out a panicked whimper and wiggles to hide.

Reijiro comes to a stop in front of his bed. Then he crouches and Ryo sees the smile on his face.

“There you are!”

Reijiro holds his hands in his direction.

“Do you want me to pull you out, or will you crawl out yourself?”

Reijiro, Kaori, and Akira knew about Ryo’s lower tolerance for physical contact.

Now, however, Ryo wants to be treated the same way Akira had been – pulled out and tossed in the air.

“You do it, you do it!” Ryo exclaims, excited.

Ryo screams, exactly as Akira did, when Reijiro pulls him out from under the bed. When he is lift him up, Reijiro makes those noises people make when they lift something heavy.

Ryo squeaks when he is tossed in the air – at first he is light as a feather, he is flying, but the feeling fades quickly as he falls back, his body weighing him down. It only takes a second, and thankfully Reijiro catches him and holds him steadily.

“Again, again!” Ryo says.

Another flight; Ryo squeals again.

Reijiro smiles at him. Then he switches to holding him with only one arm, leans down to his bed, and Ryo knows what this means.

“It is time to go to bed now, boys.”

“Noooooooo!” Akira exclaims.

Ryo pouts too, but he doesn’t complain when Reijiro adjusts his pillow and lays him into his bed. He pulls the blanket to Ryo’s stomach. Ryo nuzzles into his pillow.

“Sleep is good for you!” Reijiro says.

“No!” Akira stomps his foot on the ground. “I don’t want to sleep.”

“Go to sleep, Akira!” Ryo murmurs into his pillow. Akira is being loud.

“Even Ryo says you should sleep,” Reijiro says, his voice is friendly. He never speaks angrily to them, and Ryo likes that.

“But I’m not tired!”

Reijiro stands up and starts to set the bed for Akira – Ryo can’t see him, he only hears it. He is already dozing off.

Reijiro spends another five minutes coaxing Akira into bed. Eventually, Akira gives in, and Reijiro tucks him in, too.

“Goodnight, Akira,” Reijiro whispers, accompanied by a kiss on the forehead.

“Night,” Akira mutters.

Reijiro comes over to Ryo. He moves his blanket so it covers his shoulders, too. He leans down to plant a kiss on the top of his head. Ryo likes it when he and Kaori do that.

“Goodnight, Ryo,” Reijiro whispers.

Ryo can only hum in response – he could fall asleep any moment now.

Reijiro tiptoes out of their room, and closes their door quietly.

Ryo falls asleep shortly after that, and he dreams about flying.

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED MORE FICS WHERE RYO HAS AN ACTUAL CHILDHOOD AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO WRITE IT MYSELF
> 
> (I mean,,,, I need more crybaby-universe fics in general because I have read everything,,,, and,,,, it's still not enough,,,,)
> 
> Please consider validating me by leaving kudos and/or comments :D


End file.
